


For Life

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America Junmyeon, Child Sehun, Fluff, M/M, Winter Soldier Jongdae, of sorts character death but he's alive???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: The end of the line just never came for them.





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO...AS YOU CAN SEE, I HAVE MADE A MARVEL VERSION THIS TIME...I'M SUCH A DORK, ANYWAY, THIS WAS MADE DUE TO TWO REASONS. INFINITY WAR AND MY LOVE FOR COMICS. 
> 
> Anyways, if you guys want me to extend this universe just comment guys! The response on the DC universe was great! I really liked it, but I know that if there's DC there should be Marvel. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this guys!

"Oh god this is too tight Myeon, take it off!" 

"Jesus, I already told you that this a much more fitted outfit Jongdae. Don't complain right now!"

"I have all the rights to complain Kim Junmyeon! I am your fucking husband!"

"Uhm hate to break to you guys, but we have a facility to infiltrate? Can't you guys shut up for a while and concentrate." Chanyeol says, cutting their conversation off. 

Well, he was right, they were trying to get some information at an underground base located on who knows where in Europe. Yunho was adamant on giving them the mission since he says the conversations and plans that were discussed and conjured there could be a huge step for them. Jongdae being the whiny man he really is, was complaining on how his new combat uniform was too tight on some areas. Sure it gave him more coverage for the vibranium arm, but the chest and thigh area felt a bit squeezing as time passed. 

Junmyeon on the other hand, was fine with his outfit, excluding the fucking helmet that is so close to crushing his brain due to its heat. He is very close to his breaking point, going to the suit designers to make a much more comfortable helmet that'll make missions much easier and efficient in completion. He swears to all the gods that his head is going to explode if he hears Jongdae whine one more time.

Thank goodness for Chanyeol.

"I'm in the 3rd level you slow pokes, and I thought you two had a serum cocktail in you." Minseok snarkily says as he beats the crap out of the guards. Junmyeon gets to his side quickly, throwing his shield in the air, knocking a few guards before richoeting itself back to his arms, like it mysteriously does. Even that spider-kid said that it bends the laws of physics, that's how weird it is. 

"Well, you don't have problems with your suit Seokkie, unlike me who might just go back to the base naked than go through this." Jongdae replies on the communicator, shooting his gun to take a charging man down before moving down the case of winding stairs. He hears Junmyeon laugh, he could imagine his eyes close, turning crescent-like as he laughs. 

"Well. I'm sure one of us doesn't mind seeing you naked." Chanyeol says as he follows Jongdae down. Finally finding the resource center already abandoned, no one in sight. As Chanyeol took his time to decode, Jongdae takes a seat on one of the swiveling chairs, with the gun still in hand. Not long after Minseok and Junmyeon get to where they were, covered in dust. He gives a strained smile to his partner as Minseok goes to help Chanyeol. The older man takes a seat on the floor beside him, taking off his helmet, which reveals his sweaty, matted blonde streaks of hair, leaning on the arm rest not long after.

Using his flesh hand, he pats his head, massaging it slowly. Junmyeon reciprocates with a sigh of relief. He closes his eyes to relish the moments of rest they could have before dealing with another mission later in the day. The other two calls them, telling that the extraction has finally finished. They groggily go back to the quinjet to fly back to New York to give back the information to Yunho. Both of them fell asleep on the way there, leaning on each other, hands laced together, one made of cold metal and the other made of muscle and bone. Neither of them seemed to mind though, it was very comforting for Junmyeon to feel Jongdae's whirring arm come contact with his. 

As they landed, they see Yunho already at the rooftop with Changmin by his side as they waited for them the depart the vehicle. Minseok gives the flashdrive filled with the documents and Yunho gives a nod of approval, giving them the rest of the day off, not that there was a day left, since it was almost evening. Speaking of which, dinner time. The couple excused themselves from the debriefing, telling them of the much more important mission to accomplish. Padding to their locker room, shedding off their dirty clothing and opting to take a shower. Now squeaky clean and calmer, they now find some clothing to wear so they could go outside the facility. As they dressed Junmyeon gets a call in his phone, putting it on speaker, placing it down on the table. He hears a teenage man screech.

"Mister Kim! How are you today? Are you going home for dinner?" 

"Yes Minho, Jongdae and I will be coming home. Has Sehun finished his homework?" Junmyeon asks while putting on his shirt. As for Jongdae, he was already dressed, he was busy tying back his hair with an elastic band.

Sehun, their little bundle of joy, whom they had adopted 2 years back had already turned into their reason to finish their missions earlier so they could see his face light up with a joyful smile when they open the door of their quaint home. Seeing him run up to them, hugging them by the legs was so heart warming. Even though their jobs always ate any time they would have wanted to use to bond with him, they always, and they mean always, made time for their little boy. 

Besides, they promised him that they would tuck him to bed every night.

"Hunnie did his homework Mr. Kim, I'm preparing dinner now! Talk to you soon!" Minho says before turning the phone off, ending the call. Jongdae takes the phone with his gloved hands, giving it to Junmyeon who pockets it in the inside of his jacket as they left the building. The brisk cold air hitting their faces as they went out, hand in hand. The walk wasn't far anyway, they wanted that kind of distance so that if there was an emergency they could just run back. 

"Did you ever wanted to feel normal?" Jongdae asks as they walk back, grasping Junmyeon's hand with his own. Junmyeon leans on his shoulder as they walked, basking on the ambiance and the atmosphere.

"I did once, when we were young of course. I knew that will never happen at this point of our lives, we are carrying the world in our shoulders almost every day, but we do have Sehun don't we? I have you too! That's enough for me." Junmyeon replies, holding his hand tighter.

"I just don't want to lose Sehun or you ,for the third time, that's all I want." He hears him whisper. Jongdae feels the elder's hand tremble against his own, feeling stray tears streak down his loves pale cheeks. He quickly envelops him in a hug, holding him close underneath the beautiful night sky and the lit sidewalk, fuck the stares people are giving him, comforting his husband comes first, letting him cry, let loose, not be the leader everyone expects him to be all the time. Those times were hard for him, he knows. 

First the fall on the train, the reason why he became a wanted assassin over the past decades. Hearing from Minseok, his disappearance and reappearance hit him so hard. That must have been the reason why he was so willing to die, for him, to be with him. That time on Romania must have lit a spark of hope for him, to bring him back. It took so much effort, too much friendships broken, too much blood shed, too much nightmares to wake up from. 

But everytime, Junmyeon was always there, he was there to calm him down, to embrace him when he woke up from another nightmare, to tell him he was there for him, soothing him with his voice, holding both of his hands as he made his way to breathing better. 

That led to the second time, after that battle in Wakanda, after that bastard titan snapped his fingers when Jongin successfully stabbed him. He felt himself turn lighter, it was strange. He sees his hand flaking away with the wind.

"Myeon?"

He was able to see his face of horror and terror, before the whole world turned black on him. He couldn't see, couldn't touch, but he could hear Junmyeon's screams of grief when he disappeared, he was able to imagine him looking so broken, losing him again in front of his eyes once more. 

The look on his face when he was finally back, when they finally were able to get married, when they finally adopted Sehun. The bliss and contentment that always radiated from him when he wakes him up with a smile. 

In one movement he quickly carries him home, with much protest from the other, turning the knob. They were greeted with the smell of dinner and the cheers of a young child. Jongdae puts his husband down, only to catch a barreling Sehun in his arms. 

"Daddy, Appa! You're finally home!" Sehun squeals as he places a kiss on each of their lips, expecting a kiss back from his parents. The couple shares a look then places a kiss on his cheeks. Sehun turns red and squirms in Jongdae's hold, wanting to go down, telling them that dinner's already finished. 

Dinner was great, so much joy and laughter in their home as they ate the food prepared by the young babysitter. As the night deepens, Minho bids them a good evening and goes home. They help Sehun tuck in his bed, singing him a lullaby to help him sleep. As the growing boy's eyes droop, they place a kiss on his forehead, turning on his night light and left the room as he fell into slumber. Junmyeon quietly shuts the door with a soft click, then turns to his husband, who led him back to their own room. 

Exhausted, they plummet to their soft mattress, their limbs tangling with each other like how they would usually be. Jongdae pulling him Junmyeon by waist, bringing his back closer to his chest, kissing his nape where he was ticklish, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. Junmyeon's hand holding his hands underneath the sheets, letting his thumb caress the smooth metal. 

"Thank you for what happened earlier by the way Jongdae, that really means a lot to me." He says, leaning to Jongdae's chest, making himself a little spoon, as usual. 

"No need to say thank you Jun, you I'm with you till the end of the line." He replies.

Junmyeon turns around to admire Jongdae. The ebony colored locks illuminated by the solid moonlight looked so mesmerizing. He leaves him a kiss, slow and soft, just silently telling.

_"I love you so much, and I don't know what I'll do without you."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it guys! 
> 
> P.S. About the story Domino Effect, I promise to update that next monday, somethings just came up and I couldn't find the inspiration to continue the draft I already started. I'm sorry for the delay TTATT


End file.
